


Waking Dream

by Siana



Category: One Piece
Genre: Did someone order porn without a side of plot?, I apologize to Luffy's nonexistent desk, M/M, PWP, Thanks Kxxx, Well they are the two best looking characters in One Piece according to Kxxx, Why Ace and Zoro?, you deserve better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 17:56:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14001453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siana/pseuds/Siana
Summary: This is what happens when I offer a friend to write him a fic with any pairing he wants.Just porn. No plot.





	Waking Dream

Portgas D. Ace sees the sails from afar, even before he sees the white walls of the harbor tower, or the terrace-like stretch of the city beyond. They belong to the largest ship in the small harbor, a giant almost compared to the fishing boats and dinghies moored to the pier. But more than its size, it’s the giant smiling lionhead that’s been carved into the hull, that makes this one ship so special.

He’s not too familiar with his brother’s plotted course (neither is his brother probably, Ace thinks wrily) but he’ll gladly take the break from his hunt for Blackbeard.

The ship is quiet when he approaches it with his own fire-powered boat. Which is… weird to say the least. He’s an easy target to spot, even in as tiny a boat as his, so there should have been someone out to greet him already.

Ace steers his boat alongside the larger Sunny. The city is quiet too, only a few people are out and about which is definitely fishy. His brother’s crew is hard pressed not to stir up a ruckus anywhere they go.

He hops onto the pier, trusting that no one but he will be able to steer his boat, rendering it useless for would-be thieves. He decides to investigate the ship first, maybe he’ll find a clue to the crew’s whereabouts.

Instead of a clue however, he finds a sleeping Zoro on the foredeck, back against the railing and swords propped up in the crook of his arm.

Ace stares a moment. Zoro’s presence likely means the others are off somewhere doing… probably something that disturbs the public peace and he’s stayed behind to guard the ship. Guarding being a very loose term in this instance.

Ace considers his options. Zoro’s asleep, the others are Neptune knows where and he should be on his way hunting Blackbeard. But. He kinda, really doesn’t want to. At least not right now at this moment.

He plops down eventually, right next to the still sleeping Zoro. It’s a miracle really that no one has tried to steal the Sunny yet. He could probably sail right off now and Zoro wouldn’t even notice.  Although, if he were to wake up, he’d be in for a mighty bit of pain. Those swords look wicked and Zoro has the physique to back it up.

Ace himself isn’t too shabby, molding the fire to his needs requires lots of motion and strength, so he has a quite decent body, but he feels rather skinny next to Zoro. Ace’s muscles are spread out over his entire body, whereas Zoro’s bulk is concentrated in his chest and shoulders.

Not for the first time, Ace is very glad that Zoro's wardrobe choices tend to leave his chest exposed. It's a nice chest, too and for once, there is no one there who'd mind him sneaking a peek or fifty.

“Like what you see?”

The drawling voice is a surprise, even more so when Ace realizes he’s been leaning over Zoro’s torso in an attempt to get a closer look at his nipples. He shifts his eyes so he’s looking at Zoro’s face instead and… that’s not much better.

Zoro’s freaking hot and Ace is way too close for comfort. But he can’t find the will to move.

Zoro’s lips pull into a smirk and Ace is  _ fucked _ . (Has been fucked for a long time honestly, but it’s been confined to his dreams until now.)

Ace licks his lips. “Maybe,” he allows. His voice comes out hoarse.

Is this really happening? Is he dreaming? The sun’s so hot overhead, it’s hard to think. Except it’s not the sun, it’s the man beneath him that makes him flushed with heat.

“Is that so?” Zoro asks and there is a definite note of  _ invitation  _ in his voice.

They’re still close, Ace now awkwardly braced on his arm against the railing and Zoro still sitting, still seemingly content to be right where he is.

Those lips look damn kissable.

And then, impossibly, Zoro leans in closer, close enough for his breath to tickle Ace’s lips. “Likewise,” he murmurs and then his eyes dart down to Ace’s crotch. He’s not exactly hard, but his dick is interested enough to be visible

Ace is mortified, or would be, except Zoro is definitely looking at his crotch with a hungry expression and when Ace’s cock fills further – the attention whore – Zoro bites his lips.

Fuck.

Ace raises his hand, grabs the scruff of Zoro’s neck and pulls him the last few centimeters closer into a kiss.  Zoro’s stiff for a moment, until Ace hears the gentle thud of swords being put down on the floor and then suddenly Zoro’s hands are in his hair and on his hip and he’s kissed back in a way he’d never thought was possible.

Ace moans and Zoro jumps on it, licking into Ace’s open mouth. It’s amazing and it jumbles Ace’s thoughts until he’s solely focused on the feeling of Zoro’s tongue in his mouth, the rough drag of his stubble against Ace’s chin.

It’s all he can think of, all he can focus on until Zoro’s hand strays from his hip and tweaks his nipples. He’s never been this glad that he goes shirtless.

He can feel Zoro’s mouth shape into a smirk, can almost feel his mirth like a touch on his skin. Zoro mouths at his jaw, keeping his hand right where it is, playing and teasing at Ace’s nipple. He’d never thought he could be this sensitive, but when Zoro pinches him with his nails, Ace sees stars exploding behind his eyes.

“Fucking hell, Zoro,” he gasps, breaking away from the kisses to catch his breath.

“You don’t like it?” Zoro inquires. His hand has stilled on Ace’s nipples and is that a hint of insecurity he detects?

Ace huffs a breathless laugh. He feels shaky, imbalanced and flushed entirely too hot. “The opposite,” he confesses. “It’s just, if you keep going, I’m afraid I’ll…” he ducks his head, embarrassed suddenly. There’s a wet spot visible in his crotch, small but very evident of just how much he’d enjoyed this.

Zoro stares at it intently and Ace wants to hide his face, except that won’t get rid of the evidence. He shifts, intent on blocking the view but Zoro’s hand on his leg stops him. “Aren’t you wearing underwear?” he asks, leaning in closer to get a better look.

Ace can’t help it, he blushes furiously at that. Zoro’s almost nosing his crotch now. “No,” Ace says, voice strangled.

“Mhm,” Zoro says and noses Ace’s crotch for real. “I can tell.” He bites at the bulge and it’s a good thing too, because Ace’s brain really isn’t up for the task of thinking right now.

He cards his hand into Zoro’s hair, bemoaning its shortness as he does, but really, there is nothing to complain about when Zoro’s fingers sneak along the hem of his pants.

Ace’s head falls back and thunks against the railing. “I’ve dreamed of this,” he confesses, breathily and then bites off a moan, when Zoro flicks a finger against his clothed tip.

“Did you now?” Zoro says and it sounds almost absently, as if he’s more focused on the treat in front of him.

“Yeah,” Ace says. “You were sucking me off and…” he stalls suddenly when the reality of what he’s about to say hits him. It’s true, he had had that fantasy and several times too, but he’s not sure how on board Zoro is with everything.

“And?” Zoro prompts. He has one hand splayed against Ace’s thigh, hot even through the fabric and the other is hooked into the rim of his pants, on the verge of pulling downward.

Ace closes his eyes, gathers his courage and forges on, “and you were fingering me while you were doing it.”

Zoro makes an entirely too pleased noise. “And did you like it?” he asks, starting the slow downward pull of Ace’s pants, dragging his body down alongside, until Ace is laid out on the deck.

It’s difficult to focus on any coherent thought with the way Zoro’s breath ghosts over his skin.

“Very,” Ace manages.

Zoro hums in response and then foregoes any verbal reply in the near future by swallowing down Ace’s cock to the hilt. It’s a shock; right down to his very nerve endings and Ace can barely hold it together. Heat chases itself along his skin, he’s flushed and hot and it’s still not enough.

Sounds come out of his mouth, sounds he has no control over, but it they seem to encourage Zoro, because his hand finds his way to Ace’s crack and he still can’t quite believe that  _ this is really happening _ .

It’s so much better than anything his imagination could conjure. Zoro’s warm and  _ real _ and he has Ace’s cock in his mouth and a finger probing at Ace’s hole. His hands scrabble against the wood, reaching for something desperately and he finds it in Zoro’s shoulder and he digs in his fingers, because if he doesn’t hold on to something, he’ll lose his mind.

Sometimes, when he’s feeling brave and reckless, he fires up completely, sending his boat skidding out over the waves in large reckless jumps until he’s almost flying. This feels a million times more intense, more like free falling.

He thinks it can’t get any better, but then Zoro switches hands and a wet finger slips into him. Ace moans so loud it’s almost a scream, back arching off, toes curling. He sucks in air but it never feels like it’s enough. He can’t think clearly, can’t control the sounds he makes.

“Please,” he begs and he doesn’t know if he’s begging for a reprieve or completion. He feels it nearing, inevitable like a tsunami wave. The muscles in his abdomen tense and he’s trying desperately, to stave it off, but it’s impossible with the way Zoro’s finger curls inside of him and then-

Suddenly the sensations are all gone.

He still feels the heat, feels his blood pumping, the wave cresting and cresting, but the mouth on his cock is gone and so is the finger in his ass.

He shifts, lifts a head that feels too heavy to look and sees Zoro sitting between his legs, a satisfied smirk on his lips and then he licks his lips-

“Why did you stop?” Ace demands, breathless, vision still blurry, a buzzing in his ears that won’t subside.

Zoro shifts in an entirely un-Zoro like way, self-conscious almost, like he’s uncomfortable.

Ace pushes himself up and looks down. There, very obviously, is the bulge in Zoro’s own pants, a large wet spot at its tip and how could he forget? He stares at it for a long moment. It looks huge, almost intimidatingly so, but he suddenly, desperately wants it to fit into his ass.

His eyes dart up, meet Zoro’s gaze. He’s flushed too, subtler than Ace probably is, but he is most definitely affected. “Have you… I mean do you have anything…? I would… I mean we can…”He’s blushing, he can feel it, but the words just won’t come out right.

Zoro laughs and it’s a little bit breathless. He runs a hand through his hair, messing it up and it’s honestly so sexy it dissipates Ace’s embarrassment. How can he be embarrassed when just sucking him off made Zoro look like a delicious mess?

“I want you to fuck me,” Ace says flat out.

Zoro tilts his head. “Yeah?” It comes out soft, almost gentle, as if he can’t quite believe it.

“Yeah,” Ace confirms. “If you have anything we could use, that is?”

“Anything we could use…?” Zoro frowns before clarity takes over his face. “Oh. Yeah, let me… I think…” with that he’s up and gone, disappeared somewhere into the belly of the ship.

Ace sucks in a deep breath and exhales it slowly. He’s butt naked, sprawled out on the deck of his brother’s ship. Maybe this isn’t the best place to do this. He picks up his discarded hat and uses it to cover up and hastily makes his way over to the now open door that leads into the ship’s interior. There’s not much traffic at the harbor, but he’d rather not flash some innocent kid or something.

He almost runs over Zoro who’s just about to step out. There’s an awkward moment where they just stare at each other, but then Ace thinks Zoro’s lips look really kissable and he drops his hat to pull Zoro into a kiss.

He uses the momentum to push them both back inside, pulling the door shut behind them. “I’d rather not be surprised by your crew,” he murmurs against Zoro’s lips. “I want you all to myself.”

Zoro grips his ass with one hand and pulls him closer, pressing his still clothed erection into the meat of Ace’s thigh. “Good thinking,” he says. “But we don’t have a bed here.

“I don’t care.” Ace presses up closer, rubs his cock against Zoro’s leg. He winds a hand down to cup Zoro through his pants. “You can fuck me against a wall if you want to.”

“I’d rather bend you over the Captain’s desk.”

“Oh?” Despite the Captain being his brother, Ace is intrigued. He’d never be able to look Luffy in the eye again but it would be worth it. “Let’s do it.”

“He doesn’t have one,” Zoro says a tad regretful. “He doesn’t do much Captaining.”

Ace can’t help himself, he huffs a laugh. “That does sound like him.”

“Mhm,” Zoro is nosing the skin behind his ear and it makes it hard to focus. “I don’t want to talk about my Captain.”

“Then you better give me something to shut up.” Ace tilts his head back and Zoro obliges. They’re backed against a wall, Zoro’s body pressing against him still clothed. Zoro sucks on the skin on his neck and it’s a delicious thought that flits through his mind, that he’ll carry the mark for everyone to see.

Ace tugs at Zoro’s belt, insistent now because he’s waited long enough. Again Zoro obliges, moving away just long enough to shuck off all his clothes. He pulls a small glass flask from his pocket before he drops his pants. Ace heartbeat picks up at its sight.

“Don’t hold back,” he says, “I can take it.”

Zoro smirks in a way that is both hungry and expectant. “I’m not planning to.”

And he’s true to his word, he is. Ace doesn’t quite follow how it happens, but suddenly he is pressed face forward against the wall and there is the hard press of a cock against his ass. And it’s- amazing doesn’t begin to cover it. It’s everything he could have ever wanted and then some.

Ace spreads his legs further and when Zoro starts probing his hole he has to bite his lips to keep from moaning. He’s always too loud, too much during sex and it doesn’t help that he really, really wants to bend over for Zoro’s cock.

Zoro makes quick work of stretching him, exactly the right side of rough and it doesn’t take all that long until Ace’s hole is pliantly loose and he’s a hair’s breadth away from begging.

He doesn’t need to, because Zoro finally retreats and it’s only a second before the blunt head of a cock is nudging at his entrance. Ace’s fingers dig into the wooden wall and he makes a half-hearted attempt to bite back on the moan that’s rising in him, but then Zoro growls “don’t hold back” into his ear and he lets go completely.

Zoro sinks home and Ace commemorates it with a needy moan. He’s breathing hard and he really doesn’t want to wait any longer so he pushes back against the intrusion, wriggling his ass as he does, as good an invitation as any.

One of Zoro’s hands falls to his hip, steadying him the other winds around his chest until he’s flush against Zoro.

There’s a moment when neither moves, but then Zoro pulls back his hips until he’s out nearly to the tip and then snaps forward almost violently. Ace throws his head back and screws his eyes shut. He’d collapse for sure if it weren’t for Zoro’s steadying arm around him. It’s delicious, fast and steady and Zoro’s breath ghosts hot over his ear with every grunt on a downward thrust.

“Yes, right there,” he urges Zoro on, mindlessly almost, heedless of the words that fall from his lips. And then Zoro bites the shell of his ear and Ace  _ loses _ it.  He tilts his head back even further, eyes wide open but unseeing and his words dissolve into mindless praise and moans.

He’s so hard it’s almost painful, but he can’t get enough bearing to actually do something about it. So when he comes, despite being untouched, it’s a surprise, a shock and Ace can barely register the white ropes of cum shooting from his dick.

Zoro grunts something, it sounds vaguely like Ace’s name and then his hold tightens, the steady pace he’s set stutters and then Zoro lets out a low, guttural moan that sends shivers along Ace’s spine. It’s the hottest thing he’s ever heard.

They’re so close like this, Zoro seated as deeply as it goes and even with his own orgasm abating, Ace feels his toes curl in pleasure.

It feels like a long time until Zoro finally seems to come down from his high. He slightly eases his grip on Ace but makes no move to pull out just yet.

“Fuck,” Ace says and it’s as eloquent as he can be right now.

Zoro grunts something vaguely affirmative, his breath skittering over Ace’s shoulder.

“Yeah,” Ace says after a while, feeling languid despite still being pressed naked against a wall. “We should definitely do that again.”

Zoro snorts and finally, slowly pulls out. “Sure, but you’re gonna have to explain to Luffy who made a mess on his ship.”

“Wha-?”

And then he hears it, faint still, but it’s the unmistakable sound of his brother’s crew returning. Ace stares in wild-eyed horror at Zoro. All his clothes are still outside.

  
  



End file.
